


Out of those Prada Clothes

by lecksie31



Series: Junmyeon's fashion event 2019 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, M/M, Miumiu fashion event, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Suho tease, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecksie31/pseuds/lecksie31
Summary: Junmyeon comes home to Sehun after the Miu Miu fashion event and then Sehun teaches him some tips on modeling starting by taking off what he's wearing.





	Out of those Prada Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> This started from a self prompt about the Miumiu event and now i finally got it out of my system. Sorry if it might have been short but here you go :)

After the MiuMiu fashion event, Junmyeon immediately went back to the dorm. Everyone seemed to be asleep so he headed for his room.

However, as soon as he opened his door, he knew he was wrong as he saw Oh Sehun on his bed. Even with his arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed, Sehun still hot and no one can't deny that. It didn't help that he was topless either.

  
_"Hey, Hunnie, did you wait for me? Did you see my pictures, how were they?"_

_"Welcome back. I think you did great but you can be bettee if I give you some tips."_

_"Of course, you're the real model here, after all, having grazed so many magazine pages"_

_"The event must have stressed you out."_

_"Oh, it was really fun, I couldn't even believe a lot of people would be there waiting for me."_

This made Sehun chuckle a bit, the leader of EXO doesn't really know the power he holds.

 _"Shall we start, Jun-hyung?"_ , Sehun said, his voice heavy with sarcasm as he raised an eyebrow at the now confused Junmyeon standing in front of him.

_"Okay, Hunnie. Teach me verything you know."_

_"Don't you feel tired though, wasn't the flight long?"_

_"It's okay, you know I live to keep improving myself."_

_"Well, okay. Do you want a standing or a sitting pose?"_

_"Oh, oh. Standing I guess."_

At this, Sehun stood up from the bed and went closer to Junmyeon.

 _"Okay, first relax your shoulders."_ Sehun said gliding his hands on Junmyeon's shoulders and then slowly moving it down his chest.

_"Your chest seemed very well chiseled but I'm not sure..."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I mean I can't see, maybe we ought to get you out of these Prada clothes."_ , Sehun insisted as he started touching the hem of the Junmyeon's top.

_"Somehow, I see where this is leading..."_

_"Oh, don't be a mood killer and just take them all off. After this short training you'd be pro at modeling, i promise."_

_"I don't know, Hunnie. Maybe I am tired"_ teased Jun.

_"Shut up, baby. Don't think I didn't see that picture of you holding up a lollipop. You might as well have been telling everyone to fuck you. That devilish grin, ugh."_

Junmyeon heard the word baby and knew immediately it was time to have 'fun'.

_"Are you jealous? Should I tell you the story behind that photo?"_

_"Should you? Okay, let's be efficient."_

Sehun then starts removing Junmyeon's clothes starting off with his top.

After his top was completely removed, he dived in and nuzzled Junmyeon's neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses here and there with the occasional biting. All this while he's unbuckling Junmyeons belt.

 _"Go on, tell your story",_ Sehun said, moving down to suck on JM's nipples.

_"I-ahhh, fuck, Hunnie. okay, so I was-ahhhh-I pretended that ---ahhh-you were the camera and that --- ahhh i was teasing you."_

_"I knew you were a tease but to that extent? Hmmm, maybe I should reward you then. But come to think of it, everyone saw that picture so should you really be rewarded?"_

_"Hunnie, I---"_

Sehun pulled on JM's left nipple and suck hardly on the other, meanwhile his right hand is travelling down his navel, slowly entering his briefs and feeling Jm's now hard member.

_"Ugh, Hunnie, please."_

  
_"Oh, you're gonna have to work for it. On your knees, babe."_

  
Sehun said, removing himself from Junmyeon's nipples and then pulling his pants and boxers down to reveal his stone hard dick.

Junmyeon, knowing how much Sehun loved being sucked, immediately got down on his knees and put the entire thing straight in his mouth without choking. He's used to its length by now. He strokes it well, circling his tongue around it while bobbing his head up and down Sehun's entire length.

_"Stop. I'm so close and I don't want to shoot it down your throat. Get on the bed now, baby, on all fours."_

So, Junmyeon did. Sehun loves this pose, doggy style as they call it. He was on his knees and on his hands as well, on all fours just like a dog.

He felt Sehun's big hands palming his butt cheeks and then suddenly, he felt Sehun's tongue inside his hole.

_"Ugh, Hunnie. You----I'm-----ahhhh"_

Sehun was fucking him with his tongue, circling it inside of his hole. He should be awarded as the best tongue fucker for all Junmyeon knows.

Just as Junmyeon was so close to reaching his climax, Sehun stopped and went to get a lube by the night stand. Junmyeon didn't even move one bit as the sensation of Sehun's tongue still lingered.

Before Sehun went back to Junmyeon, he made sure to lock the door first, just to be sure no one would barge in accidentally and ruin their fun. Then when he reached the bed, he poured a good amount of lube in of Junmyeon's asshole.

_"Are you ready, baby?"_

_"I'm--- ahhhhh",_ Junmyeon was cut off as Sehun suddenly drove all of his length inside of Junmyeon's hole.

Sehun pumped in and out as if his life depended on it and Junmyeon moaned loud enough to wake up anyone. But then again, everyone is used to this anyways, as the both of them have never been discreet when it comes to things like this.

 _"NEXT TIME DON'T SHOW ANYONE ELSE THAT TEASING FACE OF YOURS. IT'S MINE ALONE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?",_ Sehun said, pumping in and out as hard as he can at each word and making sure he hits Junmyeon's prostate.

After a while, Sehun came inaide of Junmyeon's hole and Junmyeon shot his hot fluid on the bed covers.

The two of them were lying side by side when suddenly Sehun spoke up.

_"Jun, I think I'm ready to get those matching shoes you wanted."_

Junmyeon smiled at this.

_"I should get into more fashion events if it pleases you enough to do this."_

_"Oh, shut up."_

*****

A few days later, Junmyeon was dressing up for the Bvlgari event he was going to go to. He was putting on his leather jacket when Sehun suddenly barged in.

_"Hunnie----"_

Sehun kissed him until they were out of breath and then he pulled back.

_"You better behave in Rome. I heard you're going with your friend. You better not be a tease this time or else I'll have to punish you. But you look hot in that leather jacket, babe."_

_"Hmmm, we'll see who'll be punished when I get back, Hunnie."_

Junmyeon grabs the collar of Sehun's shirt and pulled him into another deep kiss, making sure to use his tongue. After 2 minutes, Sehun was panting hard, flustered and confused.

Junmyeon winks at him before getting out of the room.

Closing the door, Junmyeon smirks.

_Sehun is gonna get punished when he gets back, payback time._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. And yes, it'll have a sequel when Junmyeon comes home from the Bvlgari event. 😏


End file.
